His BitterSweet Secret
by eutrix
Summary: -SasuSaku- Sometimes, keeping a secret is one way of showing love... but is it still okey when the secret concerns life and death. WARNING major OOC. R&R pls!


**His Bittersweet Secret  
**

**WARNING:** Major OOCness.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

I was having my usual after-school rest one late afternoon. I was sitting on a narrow bench at the back of our school building. That was always the best place where I can read_ Twilight_. I wore my reading glasses and I took a deep breath before I opened the book to a particular page where I stopped before.

I suddenly paused as a cold gush of wind pass through. The sound of the wind made me stop my favorite hobby. I was enjoying that moment as I hear its song whisper in my ears. I then closed my eyes.

The serene feeling suddenly vanished as quick as a blink of an eye when I heard someone suddenly yell, "Watch out!"

When I opened my eyes, I saw a red ball speeding towards my direction, out of the blue. I tried to dodge it, but too late! The ball hit my cheeks.

"Ouch!" I shrieked. My glasses and my book suddenly fell on the ground.

Then, I heard the people starting to laugh at me. I bowed my head and didn't bother to look at them. I quickly picked up my book and glasses and went directly to the canteen before I turn into a complete laughingstock of the place.

'_Urgh. They're still laughing at me!'._

I ignored them and started to read my book again as if nothing happened. I then saw a figure of someone in front of me. I slowly looked up to see who it was. Oh so it's just Sasuke, my bestbud and one of my childhood friends. He's a year older than I am. I'm a freshman and he's a sophomore. We're both in highschools.

He had a smirk pasted on his face. "Does it hurt?"

I shook my head in reply. "So, you saw?" I then again bowed my head and continued reading.

"Yeah and that ball went pretty fast. Let me see." He pleaded.

I felt his cold hands touch my chin as he lifted it up for me to face him. "Aw… You got yourself a bruise. Come'ere! Let's go to the infirmary."

He grabbed my hand and pulled me up as he tugged me towards the infirmary. I started to turn tomato-red.

Apparently, when we arrived, the nurse wasn't there.

"Uhmm… I'll call the nurse. She must be in the faculty office." He stated. "Huh? Do you have a fever?! You're red." He said in a worried tone.

I bowed my head in embarrassment. "Am I? Yeah, maybe."

He then exited the room to call the nurse.

Actually, I don't have a fever. I think I turned red because of his actions. Since a few months ago, my feelings started to grow for Sasuke, a _'more-than-a-friend' _feeling. He's really sweet, caring, smart, a guy with a sense of humor and, not to mention, he's really cute and most of the girls in school likes him. He gets confessions from time to time but he never had a girlfriend.

He hugs me, he sleeps in my lap, he plays with my hair, he touches my face and he grabs my hand but those weren't a big deal for me before but lately, I felt really really awkward towards them.

No, I don't plan to confess my feelings for him. We _were_ friends, we _are_ friends and we _will just be_ friends. And besides, he only thinks of me as if I'm his younger sister, nothing more than that. My love for him is one-sided, anyway. Sad, isn't it?

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

One thing I'll never forget was the time my heart started to thump in a different rhythm towards Sasuke. –The day of my 15th birthday, about a few months ago. I celebrated it in the beach with my friends and ofcourse, I invited Sasuke.

I sat in the seashore; in front of me was the sunset's dazzling view. I started playing with the sand until someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around to see who it was. Yeah, it's Sasuke. He had a weird grin pasted on his face that made me smile.

"Hey, enjoying the view?" He greeted.

"Yeah." I replied.

He sat beside me but we didn't actually converse about anything after that. He was playing with my hair, but I didn't mind. Suddenly, he stopped. I looked at him and he smiled. I was really surprised when he suddenly sang 'happy birthday!' for me and believe me! That was the worst happy birthday version that I've ever heard but still, I ended up smiling.

The next thing I knew, he was already laying on my lap. I looked at him, but his eyes were closed, maybe trying to sleep. I was staring at him and realized how good looking he really is. He's my childhood friend, I see him everyday and we study in the same school but I've never realized that he's grown a lot.

His eyes slowly opened and I immediately looked away.

"irrr.." He started to mumble.

"huh?" Seeing him with his eyebrows narrowed just made me giggle. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Sakura, I can't believe you're actually 15 by now! You're old! haha" He joked.

"What? Hey! You're the one who's older than I am. That makes a lot of difference to what you said." I replied.

I heard him laugh.

"What is it now?" i asked with my signature bubbly face.

"You look really cute when you blush." He stated with a smile.

"I'm not blushing." I replied with my pride up.

"Is it because I'm laying on your lap? You feel shy, don't you? haha" He insisted.

"No, of course not."

"You liar! Come'ere!" He called out as he reached out his hands and grabbed my face and he started to tickle me.

We chased each other in the beach under sunset that time and that's the moment I realized that I have that different type of feeling towards him. I didn't try to deny it to myself anymore but I swear I will never take a step further.

The actions he does are in a very wrong timing. Everything just happens to happen now, while I'm experiencing puberty and of course my emotions are much more sensitive. I'm not the type of girl who falls easily for guys, but his actions are too hard to handle. My heart doesn't wanna stop beating anymore.

_'I like you, Sasuke'_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Sasuke and I were having a conversation on the rooftop one day.

"…I think it wasn't that much or should I say yes" He laughed "What was actually on your mind that time. How did…" He suddenly stopped when he saw me staring at him. I didn't notice I was smiling at him that time.

"What's the matter?" He asked stoically.

I snapped out of dear fantasy. "Oh nothing! I just remembered my mom." I answered.

"Oh really? I thought that you'll make a face like _'this'_ when you remember your mom. haha" He laughed, showing me a weird look, supposedly 'the look' when I remember my mom.

"What were you exactly thinking, huh?" I asked with a single risen brow.

A smirk ran up his face.

"Oh! I knew it! That's not true. It's not that I like you, '_like you'._"I denied.

"But I do." He stated drearily.

"w-whhat?" I suddenly froze in shock as if I was a statue.

'_did I hear that clearly? Did he just say he likes me? Maybe it's just a brotherly-sisterly love, is it not? Was he serious?'_

My mind wondered as it randomly asked questions but I soon came back to reality and the next thing I knew, he already went out ahead.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

I was laying on my bed that night, drowning myself in my pillow. My mind was still in confusion.

'_The person I like likes me back, shouldn't I be happy?'_

I tried to answer my own questions, but no matter how hard I try and still don't know how to.

Something seems wrong. I want to accept my feeling yet I think it isn't right.

When I'm at school, I end up ignoring him. --it created a wide gap between us. Maybe we aren't considered as _'the best of friends'_ like we used to.

_'But why am I even doing this?'_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

It's been weeks since I last talked to Sasuke. I was walking in the hallway when one of our teachers saw me.

"Miss Haruno, excuse me." The sensei called out.

"Yes, ma'am?" I replied.

"Could you please bring this to A-3?" Sensei pleaded.

'_A-3? Isn't that Sasuke's homeroom?'_

Without anymore hesitations, I accepted. I was ready to say sorry to him and explain and maybe it's also the right time for me to confess my true feelings for him. I made my heart ready that time.

I quickly ran up the hallway to their classroom. I felt really exited. I opened the door seeing Sasuke… but with a pretty girl sitting beside him.

I ignored her and went to Sasuke. "Here! Sensei gave this to me to be check on her subject tomorrow."

"Ok." He replied stoic tone.

I was really curious about the girl beside him.

"Hey Sas, is she your girlfriend?" I asked.

"Yes." He directly answered with a carefree smile.

I heard my heart shatter into pieces. I smiled once more and looked at him. "Ok, I'll be going then."

I quickly ran outside as the tears were at the edges of my eyes. I couldn't stop myself. I ran as far as I can get. I can't stop my tears. It felt like I was being stabbed in the heart. I was really hurt!

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

When I got home I ran straight to my room and didn't bother to eat dinner. I saw myself infront of the mirror, crying. It felt like my tears wont stop flowing until it'll completely dry off.

_'Is it that, if I answered him that day I wont experience this hurt anymore?'_

_'it's all my fault, so why am I crying?'_

I decided to be strong and keep him as a friend rather than cutting the string that connects us together._ 'I'll smile for him and I'll tell him everything I even if he's the one that'll reject me'. _It's been decided.

I will never let him see me cry...ever.

_(the next morning)_

I went to school with my smile placed back on my face. I saw him again, infront of my classroom waiting for me.

"How are you?" He asked.

"Never been better." I replied with a carefree grin.

"Can we talk?" he stated.

I nodded in reply. "I want to talk to you about something too." He then lead me to the school rooftop.

I looked at him, everything was normal but something feels different about him. It was like the atmosphere suddenly became gloomy and gray.

I started the conversation: "Why aren't you wearing your uniform." I asked noticing he's not wearing it.

"I'm going somewhere." He replied emotionlessly.

"What? Where?"

He took a deep breath. "I'm going somewhere far…I'm going abroad."

I was confused.

"My heart-disease it getting worse. "

there was a short pause.

"W-what? Sasuke, stop kidding around, it's not funny." My tears were rolling down my cheeks.

"I want to give this to you." He said, a he took something from his right pocket. When he opened his hand, there I saw the best Jade necklace I've ever seen. He turned around and went off.

I felt like time had stopped. _'He's leaving me!'_

"Why didn't you tell me?! Why did you keep it as a secret from me in such a long time?!" I yelled. I felt my body become numb.

"it's not that I wanted to leave you but I want to give my heart to you that's why I decided to do this." He paused and turned to look at me and smiled. "Sometimes, keeping a secret is one way of caring and protecting someone. I don't want to suffer but to be with you forever. I don't want you to feel sad but to feel the happiness with you. I want to stay with you, whether you like it or not. I don't want to give you a tainted heart."

"But the girl from yesterday?"

"She's my cousin. I was just joking around. Sorry if I've hurt you." He explained. "Bye-"

I ran towards him and hug him. "I love you, Sasuke." I said as I tightened my grip. I felt his hands wrapped around me, but he eventually let go.

He looked me in the eyes. "You're such a crybaby, Sak."

I felt his warm lips touch mine. I wished that time would freeze and the feeling will last forever...But that's impossible. He smiled and turned back and walked away. I cried and cried until I I couldn't even see his shadow anymore.

"Sasuke, I'll wait for you."

* * *

**hey guys! Once again, it's eutrix. lol. ok anyways, I've been busy lately so I wasnt updating on my other stories. **

**Anyway, this story is originally authored by my classmate and I'm the editor., so, I'm doing this for her. **

**Sorry for the errors and typos**

**PLS REVIEW and TELL ME WHETHER THIS SHOULD HAVE A SEQUEL; _rate from _1 _to _10**

thanks!!


End file.
